


The truth 3

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Follows the truth 2
Kudos: 14





	The truth 3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you want more

MARLON'S POV  
I look at the clock on the dashboard and see that it's almost 10 in the morning. Paddy and I have been driving around looking for Aaron for most of the night with no luck.  
"Maybe it's time to call uncle zak and get the others to help us look"  
"Yeah but what do we tell them, I mean do we tell them about what we suspect about the abuse" I sigh at his question because that's is the reason why I have been putting off calling him. Should I tell him or should I wait until I know for sure. From what I can remember Gordon and Aaron were close, that's why chas left him with Gordon. So paddy must be wrong about this or at least that's what I want to believe because it makes me ill to think this happened and we were all to busy with our own lives to notice. The questions I keep asking myself is how old was Aaron? Did it start before or after chas left? Was chas in the house when that sick bastard was hurting Aaron? I shake my head to clear it  
"I think we should wait until Aaron is found and deal with it then" he nods in agreement while I dial.

LISA'S POV  
I am just starting making breakfast when I hear the phone ring. I pick it up and hear Marlon's voice. He is ringing for Zak, when i tell him the zak is outside he tells me Aaron has run off and he and paddy need help looking for him. Normally I would say that it's just Aaron being Aaron and not to worry but I can tell by the tone of Marlon's voice that there's more to it and that Marlon is really worried so I promise to get sammy and Zak to look for him.

SAMMY'S POV  
Dad and I have been searching for Aaron less than a hour when I spot him on the main road outside of the village. I quickly point him out to dad and we pull over.”. Aaron must’ve heard the van because he turns towards us and glares as us.

“What are you doing lad, paddy is going out of his mind with worry” I hear dad yell.

“Lair paddy is glad to be rid of me” I don’t understand Because paddy is the kindest man in the village, he would never kick anyone out.  
“What makes you think that, he cares about, don’t know why but he does”   
“Maybe he did but not now he knows what I am” I can see Aaron believes what he’s saying but what does Aaron mean?.  
“What do you mean?” Dad looks confused now   
“He didn’t tell you?”  
“Tell us what” dad is using the same tone as when he’s at the end of his rope   
“Nothing” Aaron looks like I do when I have done something wrong and don’t want to admit it  
“Look why don’t we go back home and Lisa can cook you breakfast” I say because Aaron looks hungry and food always makes this better.

PADDY'S POV  
Marlon and I pull up to the farm and sit in silence before going in. I was so relieved when Lisa called to say Aaron had been found but now I have no idea of what to say to him, let alone what to say to the others about why he took off. I take a deep breath and get out of the car, I look over at marlon and see he feels the same way. As we walk in we hear chas yelling at her son.  
“Chas calm down” I hear marlon say to her  
“Calm down? I had to miss work because he ran away-“ chas stops dead as she see my face  
“Paddy what’s happened?” Lisa asks with worry in her voice.  
“It’s nothing” I say because honestly i had forgotten all about my face  
“Lad did you do this” Zak asks in a booming voice and I know this will only Aaron farther away at the time he needs our support and understanding the most  
"uncle Zak please just leave it for now” marlon begs in a tired voice   
“No, he can’t go around thumping people when he feels like it” Zak is getting red in th face with anger  
“Why not? It’s what the dingles do best, get into fights” Aaron snaps back but I can see the pain and sadness in his eyes  
“Aaron you owe paddy a apology he has done nothing but look after you” Lisa tells him trying to keep the peace but I don’t want a apology, I just want to make sure he is ok so I say “Everyone please just calm down and we can talk about this like adults”  
“Why don’t you just tell them already? That I’m a disgusting queer” Aaron yells at me and the room goes silent in shock

AARON'S POV  
I see the shock and disgust on everyone’s faces as my words sink in. I close my eyes in pain because I know they all hate me now.  
“You mean you’re a fag” I hear grandpa yell at me and I nod as tears start falling down my face  
“Dad shut it” mum yells back at him  
“I don’t understand I mean you and holly were dating right?” Sammy asks in confusion. How do I make them understand that I did tried so hard to make myself like her that way but no matter what I do I still have have feelings for blokes even when I know it’s sick and wrong.  
“Maybe it’s just a phase I mean you’re just a kid, I mean have you ever been with a guy before” Zak asks with hope in his voice and it makes me want to throw up because I have. I hated it but my body reacted so I must have wanted it on some level.  
“Stop it ok, he doesn’t need you all asking him questions. He hasn’t done anything wrong” paddy shout and I don’t understand why he is sticking up for me, he knows what I am.  
“I just don’t understand why he would say that” mum replies   
“Because it true and I hate myself for it” I tell her in a whisper   
“Hey no look at me, if you gay there’s nothing wrong with it and you have nothing to be ashamed of” mum tells me before giving me a hug but I push her away. How is being gay ok, it’s gross and disgusting.  
“Aaron please listen, I don’t know what you’re thinking but I love you no matter what” she says through her tears and something inside of me snaps and I breakdown in arms.

LISA'S POV  
I can see that everyone is uncomfortable with Aaron’s sobbing so I suggest that we all go outside to give him and chas so space. Most of them don’t need to be asked twice because dingle men have never been good with emotions the only ones who are unwilling to leave are paddy and marlon. Paddy I understand wanting to be there for Aaron but I don’t know why marlon wants to stay I mean he isn’t even fond of Aaron. With some persuasion they both leave. Once we are outside I hear shadrach making some homophobic comments and marlon loses it “do you dare talk about Aaron like that” he yells   
“Why not? Aaron’s a fairy” shadrach says back. Marlon goes to punch him but Zak stops him. Paddy just shakes his head and walks away. I decided to follow him because he looks really upset. He stops and leans against the fence of the pig pen.  
“Look I think it’s just the shock, I’m sure everyone will be fine with Aaron being gay in time” I say putting my hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s not that, Aaron said something last night that keeps repeating in my mind”  
“Well what did he say that has you so upset?” I ask him but paddy doesn’t answer before he walks off.

CHAS'S POV  
I sit rocking Aaron back and forth just like I did when he was a baby. After awhile his sobs subside and he sits back against the couch looking drained.  
“Aaron can you please tell me why you think being gay is wrong” I ask because nowadays being gay isn’t a big deal and I want to help  
“I like looking at other guys I don’t know why but I do. But when I think about a bloke kissing me or touching me I just want to throw up” Aaron won’t even look at me  
“But why? I mean if you are attracted to boys, then what’s wrong with that?”  
“Because it reminds me of dad” I get a bad feeling in my gut  
“Why would thinking about kissing a boy remind you of your dad?”  
“I can’t say” he’s rocking back and forward. Shaking   
“Aaron you can tell me anything”   
“But he said if I told anyone, then they would know I was a bad kid and they would hate me” how could Gordon be so cruel, as to tell our son that he was a bad kid who would be hated  
“Aaron please just tell me, I promise I won’t hate no matter what it is”  
“After you left I missed you so much and I wouldn’t do anything he asked because I just wanted you and I kept getting into fights at school. One day he came home so mad because he had been fired. He said it was because he kept having to take time off because the kept calling him and I needed to be punished. So that night he came into my room and he got into bed with me and” Aaron breaks off sobbing and I just pull him into my arms and try to comfort him.


End file.
